


When Hunger Strikes

by PrivatePurgatory



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blushing Will, Food, Full Will, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecters Cooking, Hungry Will, If You Squint - Freeform, Its not beef lol rip, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Stuffing, Will grahams tummy, also barely there daddy kink, belly love, belly stuffing, literally just porn, not Will, who tf needs salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivatePurgatory/pseuds/PrivatePurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal sees Will has lost a bit of weight. </p><p>Whats to be done about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hunger Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just realized there isn't enough loving to Will's tummy in this fandom and I'm here to help with that!

Hannibal studied Will's appearance as he crossed the room. Their session was just about over, and Hannibal couldn't help but notice that Will was looking a bit skinnier than the last time he saw him. He had saw Will pull his pants up one too many times in their hour.

Well, that simply would not do.

"Will," he called out, seeing Will putting on his jacket, readying to leave, "would you care to accompany me for dinner tonight?"

Will paused in his movements, turning to the doctor. "Yeah, why not?" He smiles. He hasn't had a proper meal in quite a while, unless you count the Raman he's had every night that week. 

Hannibal smiled back. "Good. Come by at seven." 

Will nodded, and then left his office, going to find something to do with his time until he had to arrive to Hannibal's home.

\---

Will entered Hannibal's home, smelling something delicious, his mouth starting to water, and hearing his stomach growl. He put a hand to his stomach, unable to contain his excitement at being able to eat something satisfying.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing Hannibal with his back turned to him, chopping up celery. Had he not heard the door open and close? Will took in his stance, his back hunched over, muscles bulging from under his shirt. His hand cutting precise slices into the vegetables. Of course he hadn't heard the door open, he's concentrating.

Will watched for a little more, focusing on his back, the way the muscles rippled as he moved. He felt himself blush as heat settled in his empty stomach.

Hannibal turned suddenly, and startled a bit at his presence. "Will." He said in acknowledgment. 

Will swallowed. It must seem rude to Hannibal to enter his house without being invited in. "Sorry." He said suddenly, blushing again.

Hannibal furrowed his brows a bit, confused. 

Will licked his lips. "I came in uninvited..."

The confusion left Hannibal's eyes. "There is no need to apologize." He smiled warmly, and looked at the clock. "You are right on time, I should have been aware."

Will sighed, and bit his lip. "Whats for dinner?" He changed the topic.

"Steak, potatoes, and some salad." He turned back, and placed a bowl of salad on the table. He opened the stove and took the cooked steak out of there as well. "The potatoes are almost finished." He said as he set the food on the stove top, cutting it.

Will licked his lips at the sight of the food, and took a seat. He was so hungry, he couldn't wait to devour what was given to him.

"Would you like some now?" The man pointed to the cooling steak, now starting to cut it.

"Yeah." Will tried to disguise his eagerness, failing.

Hannibal his a smirk as he readied a plate for Will. He placed a good sized piece of steak on his plate, along with a bit of salad. "Shall this suffice?" He turned, showing it to Will, who nodded and watched with hungry eyes. 

Hannibal brought the plate over and set it down in front of the other, sitting in the chair next to him. He took the already placed knife and fork and stared cutting the steak into pieces. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" Will asked.

"Not right now." Hannibal took a cut piece of steak and held it to Will's lips.

Will's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" He asked, startled. 

Hannibal gave him a pointed look. "I'm feeding you."

Will flushed bright red, mortified. "Why?" He choked out.

Hannibal sighed. "I would like to give you the best dinner you've had. I'm no expert, but I've heard that having someone else feed you good food can do wonders." He smiled, just wanted Will to accept the offering.

Will swallowed nervously, looking around. "But..." He sighed, hearing his stomach growl again, looking defeated.

"Just let me do this for you, Will." Hannibal told him, holding the steak to his lips again. "Please."

Will looked down, avoiding Hannibal's gaze as he opened his mouth to let the other in. Hannibal smiled almost cheshire like and placed the piece of meat into Will's mouth, seeing the other take it willingly, chewing it and swallowing it.

Hannibal continued with this, taking pieces of steak and placing them in Will's awaiting mouth, watching as the others stomach started to bulge a bit from the sudden fullness. 

Will continued to avoid his gaze, heat was stirring around in his lower stomach. He was feeling mortified and aroused. His cock twitched at the thought of the other man feeding him other things, perhaps something bigger...

He closed his eyes, feeling his stomach getting tighter as Hannibal continued to fill it up. Soon, he was opening his mouth unconsciously, letting Hannibal in. The next time he did it, there was nothing placed on his tongue. Confused, he opened his eyes again, seeing Hannibal over by the stove. He looked at his plate that was still in front of him, no more steak left.

Hannibal had fed him the whole piece of steak. He felt his cock give another twitch, starting to get hard under the table. He flushed with humiliation, pressing his legs together. Not here, not now...

Hannibal was walking back with cut up potatoes, and placed many on Will's plate. He set the others aside, and took the fork again. "Ready?"

Will closed his eyes, placing his hands in his lap to hide his erection, in hopes it looked casual. He nodded, and opened his mouth again.

It went on like that, and not before long Will was groaning, placing a hand on his bulged stomach, shaking his head. "No more..." Even though he didn't exactly want Hannibal to stop. He rubbed a bit, sighing. It didn't hurt, but if he continued it definitely would be.

"Will..." Hannibal leaned over and stroked Will's cheek. "There are merely a few more bites..." He whispered.

Will felt his cock throb. Hannibal wanted to keep doing this as well. He bit his lip, looking at the rest of the potatoes. There was salad left as well. "I don't know..." He rubbed his stomach again.

Hannibal placed a hand on his stomach as well. "Would it help if I rubbed it while you finished?" Hannibal's own cock was interested in what was going on, but he wasn't focusing on it at that moment.

Will gave a sharp gasp at the touch and nodded. Hannibal smirked, and took another bite of food and placed it to Will's lips. The man opened up, and Hannibal rubbed his stomach as he swallowed.

With two bites of potato left, Will's stomach was starting to hurt, no matter how much he wished it wouldn't. "Hannibal..." He pleaded, opening his eyes to look at the other. "It hurts..." 

Hannibal rubbed his hand clockwise on Will's stomach. "I know it does. But theres two bites left, you can do it, can't you?" Hannibal leaned in close, and was a centimeter from his lips. "You can do it... You want to be a good boy, don't you?" He whispered huskily. 

Will, not knowing what had come over him, whimpered and diminished the space between them, placing his lips on Hannibal's. The other immediately licked his bottom lip sweetly, rubbing his full stomach as he did this.

Will pulled back suddenly, eyes wide and panicked. "I-I'm sorry, I-" but he didn't get to finish as Hannibal placed his lips back on Will's, licking into his mouth.

Will went limp as he did this, kissing back frantically, panting. Hannibal then pulled back, and Will leaned in for more, but he placed a finger on Will's lips, shaking his head. "Good boys take what their given." He said simply, his voice only a little lower. He placed one of the last two potato slices against Will's lips. "Eat it."

Will did not protest, taking the offering and chewing it, swallowing it, eyes never leaving Hannibal's. Hannibal smiled at this, his own eyes hungry. "Good... Just one more, love." And he brought it to Will, who panted a bit, then took it. Hannibal set the plate and fork down, watching Will's throat work as he swallowed. 

Hannibal then took Will's face again and kissed him passionately. Will moaned, and opened his mouth for Hannibal to explore. Hannibal's palm was still on his stomach, pressing against it lightly. Will groaned at the pressure, his tongue clashing with Hannibal's.

Hannibal pulled away again, and pushed the plate to the far end of the table. Will anticipated it falling, shattering, but it didn't, surprisingly. 

"My boy, can you stand?" Hannibal whispered in his ear. 

Will sighed shakily, trying to stand. He could, but it was difficult with how full his stomach was at the moment. "Not really..." He whimpered pathetically.

Hannibal nodded, and replied with eight words that made Will's knees weak. "Will you lay on the table for me?"

He nodded, and hopped on the table as best as he could, and Hannibal immediately pushed him back. Will was now grateful Hannibal had moved the leftover salad out of the way.

The doctor loomed over him, unbuttoning Will's shirt. Will watched, panting. Soon all of the buttons were undone, and Hannibal was kissing his way down Will's body, starting at his jawline. 

Will sighed in bliss, laying his head back. He felt Hannibal's plump lips move down his neck to his nipple, taking it in his mouth, suckling on it. Will bucked his hips up, moaning at the feel of it and the pressure in his stomach suddenly shifting from it. 

Hannibal moved on from one nipple to the other, and Will cried out, bringing a hand to his lips to stifle his moans. Hannibal immediately stopped what he was doing. "My dear Will, I want to hear you..." He growled, suddenly bringing a palm to the bulge in Will's pants. Will yelped at the feel of it, bucking into Hannibal's palm. He removed his hand from his mouth with a bit of reluctance, panting harshly now.

Hannibal then proceeded onwards, kissing down Will's chest and stomach, paying extra attention to it. He kissed all around Will's belly, around his navel. He sighed, and licked into Will's bellybutton, which caused a moan to escape the man. He was still bucking into Hannibal's palm, nearing desperate because his pants were still on, and he couldn't stand it.

"Please..." He groaned.

"Please what?" Hannibal growled out.

"Please.... Touch me..." Will begged, biting his lip as he flushed even more red.

Hannibal didn't want to tease Will more than was necessary that night, there would be other nights for such activities. He unbuttoned Will's pants, pulling them down his thighs, mouthing at his boxers. "Oh Will..." He sighs against the others still clothed cock. "You really are a thing of beauty..."

Will whimpered and bucked up, trying to get friction against his weeping cock. Hannibal then removes his boxers, taking in the sight of Will. "The things I want to do to you..." He sighs, taking Will in hand, stroking fast.

Will cries out, throwing his head back hard against the table. Hannibal rubs his thumb along the slit and Will is going to lose it, he's having a sensory overload, from the feeding, and the kissing, and he's going to come if Hannibal doesn't stop.

"Han-ah!-Hannibal!" He moans, "I'm, ah, ah, going to, ah!" Hannibal grips him tighter then, stroking faster. 

"Come, Will. Come for me..." He purrs out, and Will feels his balls tighten and suddenly theres ringing in his ears, his eyes rolling back, and pleasure shooting all throughout his body. It lasts for what seems like an hour, and finally it comes to an end, and he's panting hard and fast, eyes closed.

He hears the sound of a zipper and he opens his eyes lazily and sees Hannibal stroking his long cock, standing in between Will's legs, sighing and grunting. "Would you like me to mark you, Will?" He asks, stroking faster.

Will can only nod, and he gives a blissed out moan at the sight of the other, which is all Hannibal needs. He groans, coming on Will's full stomach, and all Will can do is watch, mesmerized. 

Hannibal pants, his strokes slowing to a stop. He looks at Will with lazy eyes, and smiles at him. Will can only smile back. Neither of them know what to say at the moment, and Will finally breaks the silence.

"Dinner was good." He smirks.

"I can only imagine." Hannibal smirks back.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, I hope it didn't suck too bad. I literally just whipped this up in like 2 hours haha. Let me know what you think!


End file.
